


Marinette and Her Super Secret Best Friend

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Marinette gets expelled, Best Friends, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé and Marinette are best friends, F/F, I kind of release my feelings on how Adrien handled the lying, Kagami is a lesbian, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Marigami, Marinette is bi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post Lila, Secret Relationship, hinted Chloe/Marinette/Kagami, kind of, no i will not be taking criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Alix, Kim, and Nathaniel show up to apologize to Marinette about Lila getting her expelled, but they are shell shocked when Chloé walks through the room like she owns the place. In which Marinette is sassy, Chloé is surprisingly protective, Adrien finally get that doing nothing is the wrong thing to do (in friendship and love), and Kagami is the lesbian to end us all.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 423
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Marinette and Her Super Secret Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot that came to me because i had the need for kagaminette, i will not be expanding at this time sorry! hope you like it <3

Marinette stood with her arms crossed leaning against the kitchen counter. Nathaniel, Alix, and Kim all stood across the island from her. They were all shifting from foot to foot in the silence. Adrien stood a little closer to her, eyes flicking back and forth. 

The door slammed open, causing the four of them to jump, but Marinette didn’t move. Varying levels of surprise adorned their faces as Chloe stomped her way into the apartment, not sparing a glance toward the company. Marinette ducked slightly as Chloe reached for a bowl above her head. The blonde girl turned and opened the freezer, pulled out a container of ice cream and scooped a massive bowl of ice cream. She hip checked Marinette before walking over to the couch and collapsing on it. 

Alix’s jaw opened and closed several times as Chloe flicked through the channels on the tv, Kim’s head was on a swivel between the two girls, and Nathaniel looked like he might pass out. Adrien’s eyes were wide and he seemed to be frozen in place.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Marinette asked bluntly.

“What are  _ we _ doing here?!” Alix screeched. “What is  _ she _ doing here?!” 

“Chloe’s here literally all the time. But that’s not really any of your business. So i’ll ask again. What do you want?” Alix turned to Kim and Nathaniel. Kim shrugged, but poor Nathaniel was still shell shocked.

“Uh, Lila sucks?” Kim said hesitantly. Chloe snorted from the couch. Alix stared incredulously at Marinette.

“And?” She asked.

“And? What do you mean ‘and’? Marinette, she’s spreading awful rumors about you.” Nathaniel finally piped up. Marinette shrugged.

“So what? You were all stupid enough to believe them. No matter what I said. That sounds like a problem for you guys not me.” The trio all looked down at the ground in shame. Chloe snickered to herself. Adrien drifted over to her and stared down at her. She matched his stare with a raised eyebrow.

“We fucked up Marinette. We’re sorry. I can’t believe we ever believed her. And she got you expelled. That’s so not cool.” Alix said. Marinette shrugged.

“She did, but that just means I finally have the opportunity to move on.” Adrien’s head whipped around to stare at her.

“What do you mean move on?” He asked.

“The minute I was expelled I submitted an application to the International School of Paris.”

“Kagami goes there.” Adrien said. Marinette nodded. 

“She’s the one who recommended it. It’s because of her and Tomoe that I was able to have such a late interview.” Marinette watched as Adrien mouthed  _ Tomoe _ to himself.

“You’re leaving us?” Nathaniel asked quietly. Marinette’s eyes flicked to him.

“I rather see it the other way around. You all left me.” Chloe snorted again.

“Get it,” she said to herself.

“So is this all you wanted?” Marinette asked.

“Er- we just wanted to apologize, and ask for your forgiveness. I know we don’t deserve, me especially, but I still wanted to apologize.” Kim inclined his head toward her. Adrien smiled and looked toward Marinette.

“No.” 

“No!?” Adrien exclaimed. She turned and leveled a glare at him. Chloe rose from her position and glared at him too. The trio leaned away from Marinette's gaze on instinct.

“No. I’m going to say this once Agreste. Just because someone apologizes, does not mean they are entitled to forgiveness. You told me that her lies didn’t matter as long as we knew. They weren’t hurting anyone. She was just trying to fit in. Well they hurt me. And so did my supposed friends. Just because they realized they fucked up, does not mean that I am required to forgive what they did to me, because it still hurt. You are most guilty of all, and yet you try to stand here with a high and mighty attitude like your complacency didn’t hurt the most.”

The kitchen was silent. Alix looked over and found Chloe smirking. She had leaned back again and was swirling her spoon around her bowl. Adrien gaped like a fish. Marinette turned back to the trio. Kim was glaring at Adrien while Nathaniel was staring at her.

"We never expected you to forgive us, and you shouldn't. But we do hope that you will give us the opportunity to make it up to you. You deserve for us to finally step up and be there for you." Nathaniel stated. Marinette raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. They sat in silence as she assessed them.

"Oh Jesus fuck. Yes! She'll give you the opportunity." Chloe cried. They four jumped as she yelled. "Fucking hell." Marinette turned to give her a heatless glare. "We both know you'll give them the opportunity. There's no reason to have us sit in this fucking silence." Chloe sniffed and looked back down at her bowl. They watched as Marinette's eyes softened on the girl.

"Fine. Clo is right. I will give you three the chance." Kim pressed his lips together as he shot a look to Adrien, who was still mulling over 'three'. 

"So, if we are reworking and being better friends, I have to know. What the hell is she doing here?" Alix asked. Marinette smiled.

"Like I said Clos always here. Usually she calls to make sure no one else is here, but we didn't really expect anyone to ever come over again. So that formality went out the window."

"But she's awful to you." Nathaniel said slowly. Marinette snorted and sauntered over to the couch. Chloe leaned forward so Marinette could sit underneath her. As soon as Marinette sat, Chloe's head was in her lap.

"I'm awful to Mari because it's what's expected of me." Chloe explained. Alix mouthed  _ Mari _ to Kim who was shaking his head.

"It's what's expected?" Nathaniel asked. "You can always choose not to be awful." 

"Chloe and I have been friends since we were children. We were in preschool together. Our friendship and how you think she 'treats' me are none of your concern." Marinette said. Her voice was hard. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ. My parents never approved of our friendship. And when we started middle school mother gave me an ultimatum. If I didn't start living up to my upbringing and her standards, I was no better than a stray dog."

"And while I would be more than happy to throw her off the Eiffel Tower, I refused to let Clo be treated like that. So we worked out a system. And it worked. I’m very aware that Chloe doesn’t hate me. And anytime she ‘destroys’ something of mine it's always prearranged." Marinette gave Adrien another glare. "Those are things you do for your friends. You support them how they need it." Chloe smiled and pressed her face into Marinette's stomach. Adrien looked down in shame.

"Did we wake up in an alternate world? Like everything is opposite today or is it just me?" Nathaniel asked. 

"Nope, the world is literally upside down." Alix confirmed. 

"Well I'm a fan honestly." Kim winked at Chloe.

"Sorry Kim, I couldn't really tell you at the time. I would have turned you down no matter what. I'm way too gay to date you." She smirked as four jaws dropped. 

"Marinette, Kagami is here!" Sabine called from the first floor. Marinette squeaked and jumped from the couch, throwing Chloe off of her. Chloe snorted as Marinette sprinted for the stairs.

"I'm not ready!" Marinette cried. She was up the trap door in a second. "CHLOE!!" She shrieked.

"Black dress, red button up, black heeled boots!" Chloe yelled back. 

"Tights?" She called back. Chloe smirked. 

"That depends on which base you want to hit." Adrien choked, his face turning tomato red. 

"Marinette!" Sabine called again. Chloe stood up and sashayed to the door. 

"Sorry Momma Sabine, she panicked and ran upstairs. She isn't dressed yet. Gami get up here." Chloe opened the freezer and dumped another scoop of ice cream in her bowl. 

“Thanks dear. I’m making boeuf bourguignon for dinner if that sounds good.” Kagami slid through the door as Chloe closed the freezer.

“Anything you make is amazing momma Sabine. I can prepare the marinade whenever you need.” Sabine expressed her thanks and returned to the bakery. The blonde swept a critical eye over Kagami’s outfit. Black skinny jeans with holes in the knees graced her legs. A pink floral button up hung loosely on her torso, the front left side tucked in. 

"Not up to the Bourgeois standards?" She asked with a twitch of her lips. 

"You know you are." Chloe said with a smirk. "But we both know we want to meet the Dupain-Cheng standard of flushed. Although I have to give you major props for Marinette pink, your buttons are way too high." Chloe stepped forward and reached for Kagami's collar. The dark haired girl tilted her head as Chloe easily flicked two more buttons open, revealing the edges of a black lace bra. Chloe smirked and sashayed to the couch again. 

"Uh hi! I'm Kim. We haven't met yet." Kim lifted a hand in greeting. “I’m still getting over the fact that Chloe calls Marinette’s mom ‘Momma Sabine’ so i’m not even going to contemplate what just happened.” Chloe smiled at him.

"Kagami!" Adrien was red faced and looking anywhere else. Kagami pursed her lips and didn't greet him.

"I'm Alix," thé pink haired girl jerked her head. "This is Nathaniel."

"Greetings." Kagami inclined her head. "I was unaware there would be company." 

"Yea we weren't either." Kim scratched the back of his head. Kagami raised an eyebrow in Chloe's direction. 

"Mari, light of our lives, has decided these three deserve a chance to make it up to her." Chloe explained. Kagami hummed. "They showed up to grovel and beg her forgiveness, as they should." 

"And this one," Kagami has growled. Moving forward to stand next to Adrien. 

"That one is lucky I didn't throw him out the window." Chloe said frankly. "But Mari did give him a surprising tongue lashing." 

"Tongue lashing?" Kagami asked slowly.

"A good honest scolding." Chloe said. 

"I didn't -" Adrien started.

"You didn't what? You didn't let your friend be hurt and eventually expelled because you couldn't bring yourself to help her?" Kagami asked. 

"I didn't get a chance to apologize." Adrien said softly. "She was right, and I shouldn't have been such a bystander." Kagami hummed again. “When i get the chance I will apologize.” Kagami jerked her head in agreement.

"Well I like you." Kim said with a grin. 

"Thank you." Kagami said. 

"I do too. Marinette needs more badass friends." Alix said. Chloe snorted and hid her laughter in her arm. Nathaniel shook his head and smiled softly. Kagami cleared her throat and was about to answer when Marinette bounded down the stairs. Kagami's breath caught at the sight of her. A black dress hugged her figure with a high mock neck collar and deep red button up was draped over her shoulders. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Sorry for the wait Gami!" She said as she hit the ground. Marinette looked up and squeaked again as she saw Kagami. Her face flushed crimson.

"It's no trouble, as always Mari." Kagami assured her. Marinette smiled and skilled forward. Jaws dropped as Marinette kissed her softly. After she pulled away Kagami looked at Chloe.

"Thanks for the help." Kagami winked at her. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

"Well guys, nice chat but I have a date!" Mari started pulling Kagami toward the door. She stopped and turned back to Chloe. "You'll-"

"Be here as always." The girl leaned back into the couch again. Marinette smiled. She waved goodbye at the other four in the room.

"Oh hey Mari," Chloe called. Marinette turned around again. Chloe's eyes flicked to her bare legs and she smirked. "Have fun you two." Marinette flushed and pulled Kagami out of the house.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alix asked.

"I thought it was rather obvious." Nathaniel asked. "Kagami just picked Marinette up for their date. How long have they been dating?" Chloe waved her hand.

"Couple months. It was pretty touch and go for a minute." Chloe explained.

"But," Adrien started.

"But you thought she was going to date you?" Chloe asked. Adrien blushed. "Notice I didn't say which one. But sorry Blondie. Once they finally settle and we all get used to our new school. They're both going to be dating me." Chloe smirked and sunk into the couch as they all started talking.


End file.
